Caldina's Charm
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Caldina was a charming business woman in the virtual reality game she recently acquired. Her lucky little bar became a smashing hit in no time, and so she had to do something to celebrate for the 1 year anniversary. So she decides to make a new menu item. Watch as she struggles to make the ultimate Clover drink


Caldina's Charm

 **Author Notes: As a fan of both Tsubasa and Magic Knights Rayearth, it's extremely satisfying to see references and throw backs! Seeing Caldina in Tsubasa was freaking awesome and I loved her role in it despite it being so short.**

 **So with that I own none of CLAMPS fabulous work but i do love reading the manga so much! Please enjoy this little one shot in honor of St Patricks one shot week.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The world of Oto was an odd place. It was basically a virtual reality game where you were a demon(oni) hunter, searching for wicked beast to increase your reputation and power.

Granted you could do more then just hunt, it was like living in the real world. You could get jobs that didn't have to do with hunting. There were so many other things, healing, owning a shop, being an informant.

Best part was how real it seemed, you could interact with other people in game and bond, making both friends and rivals along your journey. And when you got a game over? You simply wake up from your game pod injury free, as if you just took a nap.

Caldina wasn't a hunter, she didn't want to bother, and it meant she could survive(play) longer. So she decided to spruce things up in the alternate reality realm and make a cozy little bar!

She went and made some good friends who she hired. Taught herself the skill to make drinks and meals and botta bing botta boom~ Her classy place was brought to life. Of which she dubbed it as the Clover Bar.

Hoping to bring luck to any and all who enter her domain. Whether they search for good company, entertainment, a decent meal, heck even information, that little business was her absolute pride and joy.

To honor it she even made a signature drink for it! A beautiful emerald shade with a four leaf clover floating gently in the center, it was a minty and refreshing beverage, both alcoholic and non, it became a fast favorite.

Caldina's life outside of the game was a life of excitement and thrills as a street performer. Enchanting her crowds of fans with her magnificent dancing. It was fun, but also very taxing, which was why she liked the game so much. It gave her a taste of life that was so different from her real one.

It became her personal pleasure after a long day to pop into the game and take a chill pill chatting with other players. For an entire year she played, absolutely obsessed it.

So when the anniversary of when she entered Oto and created her bar she knew she had to do something big! Then an idea came to how she could celebrate, she could have a party!

The first thing was a new item that would be added onto the menu. Shamrock Shakes! It'd have a different flavor and texture base then her four leaf drink. Where that one was smooth and refreshing with it's simple cool minty taste this was would be sweet.

A green colored vanilla milkshake, laced up top with a gold whipped cream ending off with a little chocolate shamrock in the center. It would be a big hit! Caldina was sure of it!

The problem started surprisingly with...the taste. In real life Caldina's gone to many bars and places where alcohol was made, in fact the idea of Clover's bar came from one of her good friends Fuu who introduced to her mint tea that had a touch of alcohol in it.

For this milkshake, well for starters Caldina didn't drink them as a professional dancer and performer, maintaining her figure and going through a strict schedule meant a lack of unhealthy substances.

Vaguely she remembered the taste, but this just brought problem number two, that being she's never made them before. Her virtual kitchen became a disaster as for about a week before the party she would spend hours upon hours for three nights developing the taste that resembled that of a milkshake.

Her next problem came with decorating the damn thing. Scratching her head in frustration she would add the dyes to both the milkshake itself, and the whip cream, trying to get that emerald green and golden yellow.

Sadly though it was either too much dye or too little, she just couldn't get the right consistency. She's certainly come close to what she was imagining, but being the perfectionist in all that she does, any and ALL failures got scrapped.

Miraculously though, on the night before the party...she had done it, she crafted the beautiful beverage she had dreamed and worked so hard for. Making a big batch she stuffed every single one in her huge fridge and saved her progress, making sure she took ever precaution imaginable.

Twas a good thing that Caldina didn't have work that next morning as the moment she got off her game she went straight to bed, feeling the exhaustion taking over her aching limbs.

When she came back from dream land she immediately checking the clock, realizing that it was nearly time for her celebration to take place, so she scrambled, rushing into her game and doing all of her hygienic chores.

As the host she had to be presentable after all. Luckily for her she made sure the day before at closing time to decorate and redesign the place before finishing her milkshakes.

People were waiting outside her bar, dying for the clock to strike and for everyone to rush in. It was all hands on deck as nearly everyone was eager to try out her latest creations. **"Be right there ma'am!"** Time was moving fast, business was booming!

 **"What'd you say to me?!"** Her attention came to a pair of what looked like drunk oni hunters(only hunters were allowed to waltz around town with weapons, especially swords and scythes.) **"You heard me asshole!"** She scowled at the vulgar language.

Yes people tend to get drunk at a bar, but there was no way she was going to let idiots like them ruin her party. Being sleep deprived and working so much just for them to come right in and disturb the good vibes both she and others were having really pissed her off.

Unable to control her emotions she strolled right up to them, dumping two shakes right their heads. **"Maybe that will cool you two hotheads down a bit? If not though I can whoop your asses and kick you out."** Both glared at her, not at all amused. **"Who'd ya think you are whore?"**

Now she could've just kicked him in the balls throw him out into the streets and call it a night, but personally that wasn't her style. Nah she grinned as she stared the boys down. **"I'm the owner, and frankly i think you've over stayed your welcome."** A couple regulars suddenly stand up.

They became good friends of hers, and being protective of the hard-working woman she was, offered to deal with jerks at any time. She sat back and watched the rude men get torn apart~ They really didn't have a chance as not only were they out numbered, but outmatched as well.

It took maybe five minutes tops for them to lay slump on the ground out cold. **"You guys rock~ Thanks so much!"** The rest of her night much to her relief had continued on without incident.

However there was a problem she realized after everyone had gone home while she was cleaning up. **"SHIT!"** She forgot to write down the recipe for her new shakes...maybe she can bs and charm her way outta making those stupid things till next year. She could only hope.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Yay one shot for tsubasa is done~ I thought it was funny! Thanks everyone for reading, if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review since Sen and I(Mako) appreciate the feedback we get.**

 **We also got other one shots to celebrate st patties if you wanna check those out. Ok guys, hope to see you next time tchao for now~**


End file.
